Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of displaying information via a graphical user interface, and specifically to dynamically adjusting a graphical user interface element to enhance visibility.
Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read material such as novels, news articles, short stories, etc., view videos, view pictures, or more generally interact with some sort of displayed content. Oftentimes the digital devices display a graphical user interface element of a user interface overlaid over a portion of the displayed content. The graphical user interface may have a transparent background that allows portions of the displayed content to be seen through the element. However, a transparent background is not always an option. For example, a transparent background can make it difficult to view the content of the element if the colors of the element are close to that of the overlaid content.